La vie est un long fleuve tranquille
by Amiral NoThomb
Summary: La vie est un long fleuve tranquille… Je hais l'idiot qui a clamé cette connerie. La vie est tous sauf tranquille, et encore moins longue… Mon nom est Enobaria Galpon et je suis une tribut dans les soixante-deuxième Hunger Games. Voici mon histoire.
1. Triste réalité

Bonjour à tous!

Voici mon dernier bébé, une fiction sur Enobaria, sur ma vision des choses parce qu'après tout, elle est aussi humaine non? ;-)

Il s'agit aussi d'une promesse faite à Nafrayu qui a la gentillesse de me dessiner les paysages de ma fiction principale Damnés. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

**PS: L'interface avait modifié mes documents ce qui rendaient certains passages des premiers chapitres incompréhensible... Tout est corrigé!**

* * *

**Vivre ou mourir, telle est la question...**

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille… Je hais l'idiot qui a clamé cette connerie. La vie est tous sauf tranquille, et encore moins longue…

Mon nom est Enobaria Galpon et je suis une tribut dans les soixante-deuxième Hunger Games. J'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai passé plus de temps à me battre qu'à jouer à la poupée. La seule façon de gagner le Capitole et avoir un semblant de vie, n'est-ce pas ? Encore des idioties racontées par nos instructeurs. Je comprends mieux le regard de mes mentors, de Lyme ou encore de Brutus. Je les pensais faible, j'avais tort. On ne ressort pas indemne de ses Jeux, on ne ressort pas indemne de ses blessures, tant physiques que psychologiques.

Mon nom est Enobaria et il ne me reste plus qu'un carrière à tuer. Nous sommes d'ancien alliés, nous nous connaissons, nous avons passé sept jours ensemble… Jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus que nous, les carrières. J'ai tué mon partenaire immédiatement, sans vraiment réfléchir en fait puis j'ai vagabondée à la recherche de mes anciens… amis ? J'ai compté tous les coups de canon, un par un et ai regardé les visages s'afficher dans le ciel. Kris, Jade, Marks, Melina, Hulisse… Ce serait mentir de dire que leur mort ne m'a rien fait, la fatigue ne m'aidant pas sur ce point. Il ne reste que Hénri, le tribut du Quatre et moi. Nous sommes au onzième jour et il faut que cela cesse, malgré tous les sponsors, mes innombrables blessures me font souffrir.

Il est là, en face de moi. L'arène s'est transformée en un énorme bourbier mais malgré la pluie qui se déverse en trombe sur cette colline, je le vois parfaitement. Comment ne pas l'apercevoir en même temps ? Une masse de muscle de deux mètres de haut, un homme brutal, ne reflétant que haine et envie de victoire. Je dois le vaincre, le tuer. C'est le dernier… Sauf que je suis en bas de la colline, que lui est en haut, que je n'ai plus qu'une dague et que lui à un arc.

Je cours, affrontant le temps, glissant, tombant dans la boue… Je le regarde, il me semble qu'il aborde un sourire. Je soupire et comprend qu'il veut un dernier combat, d'égal à égal. Je lâche ma dague, il fait de même avec son arc. Je tente de grimper plus vite mais le temps est en ma défaveur. Hénri se laisse glisser et saute sur moi, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Nous tombons dans la boue, nous roulons dans la boue, nos visages sont fouettés par les ronces… Je ne vois presque pas, mes yeux sont recouverts de cette glaise. Je donne des coups aux hasards, mon adversaire qui est dans la même situation fait de même. Mon corps n'est plus que douleur, il me semble même que mon visage est en sang.

Nous arrivons en bas de la colline, nos corps se séparent, je roule pour m'éloigner et me relève, sur mes gardes. Hénri fait de même. Je l'ai salement amoché, ses vêtements arrachés, des bleus, des griffures, un œil au beur noir, la lèvre craquée… Les Hunger Games auront bientôt un vainqueur.

Profitant du fait qu'il jette un coup d'œil sur ses blessures, je me précipite sur lui et… tombe au sol, ma cheville me faisant atrocement mal. Je me maudis alors que mon adversaire me tombe dessus, se mettant à croupi sur moi. Je ne peux pas me défendre, il est trop fort. Il plaque mes mains au sol, je n'arrive plus à me débattre, je n'ai plus de force. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

-J'ai… souffle-t-il difficilement. J'ai gagné… Je ne t'oublierai jamais Enobaria.

NON ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je dois gagner, rentrer, tenter de mener une existence paisible… Enobaria… Sans que je me rende compte, ma bouche rentre en contact avec la nuque de Hénri, mes dents déchirent sans peine sa peau boueuse. Il hurle, tente de se relever mais ne fait qu'accélérer le processus. Un morceau de peau se détache, du sang jailli sur mon visage, ce goût métallique rempli ma bouche. Il hurle de plus belle, je le repousse, échange nos positions. Je suis enragée, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais plus ce que je fais…

Un coup de canon retentit, me sortant de ma torpeur… Le visage de Hénri est blanc, livide, sa nuque n'est plus qu'un amas de chair déchiré. J'aperçois le reflet d'un monstre dans l'eau, un visage recouvert de sang, recouvert de bout de peau…

Mon nom n'importe que peu, je viens de gagner les Hunger Games, je viens de rentrer dans la légende.

**oOo**

Les véritables gagnants ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit. Ce ne sont pas ceux qui sont adulés au Capitole, ce ne sont pas ceux qui ont une poupée à leur effigie dans les magasins, ce ne sont pas ceux qui ont droit d'apparaître dans les dessins animées pour enfant. Non. Ceux-là ne sont que d'éternelles victimes que le Capitole ne cesse d'utiliser à sa guise. Non, les vainqueurs sont ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui ont succombés dans l'arène. Ils sont aujourd'hui libre alors que moi…

-Allez ma belle, le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Moi, Enobaria, la grande Enobaria, celle qui a égorgé son adversaire avec ses dents, me voilà réduit à faire la prostituée pour le Capitole… Je n'ai pas compris le regard de pitié de Lyme en sortant de l'arène, je croyais qu'elle était juste attristée par mon état. Sotte que j'étais. J'ai rapidement compris que tous se paye, même le sponsoring, et encore plus quand on obtient une très grande renommée… A peine sortie de l'hôpital que Snow m'a révélé la face caché des choses. Les sponsors ne vous sauvent pas, ils vous payent, ils vous achètent pour abuser de vous. Et le Capitole est malheureusement autant rempli de riche que de pervers.

-Bon, tu te bouges oui ?

Je soupire. Je pensais pouvoir trouver une parade, ou d'avoir au moins le temps de me préparer mais non. A peine son bureau quitté qu'on m'a ordonné d'aller remercier un premier sponsor… Et le voilà nu, dans son lit, à attendre que je vienne le « remercier », le tout sous les yeux de sa femme qui sautille sur sa chaise. Bande de cinglés… Je lui jette un regard mauvais, je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller et encore moins de le rejoindre ! Si seulement je pouvais le tuer… Ce serait tellement facile…

-Parce que ça t'a rendu sourde grognasse ? intervient la femme.

Je me retourne vers elle.

-Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à nous que tu es là alors sois un peu reconnaissante et montre nous le corps qu'on a aidé à maintenir en vie.

Comment peut-on faire ça… Comment peut-on être si inhumain ? Quand je repense à tous ses instructeurs nous déclarant que notre victoire nous apporterait gloire et richesse… Malheureusement, si je n'obéis pas, Snow m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je le regretterais, que je finirais par rentrer dans le droit chemin.

J'ôte mes vêtements et regarde la femme droit dans les yeux. J'ai honte, terriblement honte, j'ai envie de me cacher, de partir mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis Enobaria, je suis une gagnante, je dois le montrer.

-Je la trouve quand même un peu plus amoché que Lyme ne l'était à sa sortie, tu ne trouves pas ? demande-t-elle à son mari.

Lyme… Elle a aussi dû passer entre les mains de ce couple ? Je comprends mieux son mutisme, son regard brisé à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens.

-Certes, mais elle est beaucoup plus jolie, rectifie ce dernier.

-Un peu plus farouche aussi, Lyme était beaucoup plus docile je trouve.

J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'on exhibe à la bonne volonté de ses maîtres.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, s'amuse le mari. Au contraire…

Je n'aime pas ce regard… Il est sadique, pervers. Il me regarde comme une chose, comme son objet sexuel. La femme se lève et vient m'embrasser de force, me prenant par surprise. Je lui mords la langue alors qu'elle essaye de prolonger le baiser, emplissant ma bouche d'un léger goût métallique désormais bien connu. Elle recule en arborant un sourire sadique.

-Je vois que tu veux jouer, susurre-t-elle. Mon mari aime les filles farouches, ça tombe bien, il va pouvoir te mater.

Que… Un coup de fouet sur mes fesses nues vient m'arracher un cri. La femme vient de me frapper ou je rêve ? Je commence peu à peu à comprendre leurs allusions, leurs sourires…

-Va sur le lit, ordonne-t-elle en faisant claquer le fouet. Maintenant.

Je soupire et m'exécute, je comprends que je vais devoir obéir, m'abaisser à faire ce qu'ils veulent…

**oOo**

**_« A demain_** ». Je frissonne en repensant à ses simples mots… Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de cette maison de l'horreur, cette maison faisant oublier à quiconque les souvenirs de l'arène. Le son de claquement de fouet, ma chair qui souffre, lui qui… ce qu'il… Je secoue la tête, je ne veux plus y penser. Je ne veux _plus _y penser.

Je déambule dans les rues du Capitole, les joies d'une gagnante… Ils veulent que je revienne demain, elle est démoniaque… NON ! Je ne dois plus y penser j'ai dit ! Je ne veux pas y retourner… Je suis Enobaria la sanguinaire, celle qui tue avec ses dents, je suis la gagnante des Hunger Games, je suis celle… Une idée me traverse alors que je vois le nom de la boutique devant moi. Une idée aussi folle que géniale, plus folle je l'admets.

« _Chez Lucia, la dentition qui vaut de l'or »_

Oui, il le faut, je ne veux pas avoir le même regard que Lyme, je ne veux pas y retourner avec la peur au ventre, je veux leur faire payer, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. J'entre dans la boutique sous l'œil médusé de la réceptionniste qui ne s'attendait pas à la visite d'une si « illustre » personne.

-Bon…bonjour, balbutie-t-elle. Si nous avions su que vous alliez passer, nous vous aurions réservé la boutique.

Elle me tend la main en tremblant. Peur ou joie, j'ai dû mal à le dire.

-Je vous appelle notre meilleur conseiller ! ajoute-t-elle immédiatement.

Je hoche la tête. Heureusement, ça a au moins quelque chose de positif de gagner… Au bout de quelques secondes, un jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche vient à ma rencontre.

-Très honoré de vous rencontrer madame Galpon, lance-t-il. Je n'ai jamais douté de votre victoire.

Je hoche la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Oh, poursuit-il. Je manque à mes bonnes manières, je suis le docteur Kani, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je pourrai mieux vous conseiller.

Je le suis, tourmentée par ma décision. Ai-je vraiment choisi la bonne solution ?

**oOo**

J'ai mal à la mâchoire, la douleur me lance des gencives à la base du cou. Je m'observe dans le miroir.

-Le résultat vous convient-il madame Galpon ? Je dois vous avouer qu'il n'a pas été simple de faire ce que vous désiriez mais je suis assez fier du résultat.

Pas facile… J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter. Je souris le plus possible et ouvre la bouche. Mes dents ont été limées en triangles acérés identiques, faisant qu'elles s'imbriquent les unes entre les autres, transformant ma dentition en celle d'un requin. Je remarque néanmoins qu'elles sont en or.

-De l'or ? j'interroge.

-Oui, réponds le chirurgien en souriant. Je me suis permis de recouvrir vos dents d'une poussière d'or pour non seulement garder ce côté acéré mais aussi pour les rendre beaucoup plus résistantes !

Intéressant… Je trouve que ça me donne un certain air. Terrifiant ? Si seulement ça pouvait repousser mes prétendants…

-Je vous dois combien ? je demande en pensant que ma prime de victoire va y passer.

-Rien du tout, madame, rétorque l'homme. Cadeau de la maison, pour votre victoire.

Je le remercie d'un mouvement de tête ce qui a pour principal conséquence de relancer ma douleur.

-Mais… m'interrompt-il au moment où je partais.

Non… Pas lui ! Je ne vais pas devoir…

-Si on vous dit qui vous a fait ce sourire, continue-t-il. N'oubliez pas de préciser la qualité de nos services…

Je soupir de soulagement et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, soyez en certain.

Je pars sans plus attendre, après avoir passé le reste de la nuit ici à me refaire une « beauté », il me tarde de revenir chez mon couple de sponsor. Paradoxale, je sais… J'y arrive même en avance, ce qui surprend la maîtresse de maison. Je garde mon air résigné, elle croit m'avoir dressé, tant mieux. Je ne souris pas, ne parle pas, elle ne doit pas savoir. Son mari arrive, tout aussi surpris mais déjà excité. S'il savait ce que je lui réserve, ce pervers perdrait son sourire.

Ils se dirigent directement vers la chambre, m'intimant l'ordre de les suivre.

Cette fois-ci, je les suis volontiers.

Cette fois-ci, je me déshabille sans me faire prier.

Cette fois-ci, je prends plaisir à le rejoindre dans le lit, m'approchant délicatement.

Cette fois-ci, j'aime le sang qui emplit ma bouche lorsque je mords son intimité.

Cette fois-ci, je prends plaisir à le voir hurler lorsque je lui sectionne son intimité.

Mon nom est Enobaria, je suis la gagnante des soixante-deuxième Hunger Games et je rentre une nouvelle fois dans la légende.

Je prends mon destin en main et refuse de me prostituer au Capitole, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma famille est hypocrite, je me fiche de leur sort. Mes amis viennent du centre donc rien de pire que les Jeux pour eux.

Hier, j'ai perdu ma dignité, aujourd'hui, je l'ai retrouvé.

Je suis Enobaria et le Capitole apprendra à me respecter, à me craindre.


	2. Apprendre à vivre

Bonjour!

Tout d'abord, merci à vous pour vos reviews! Je suis vraiment content que mon Enobaria vous plaise! J'aborde un autre pan de sa vie, la suite des Jeux, parce que pour moi, une légende ne se forge pas en un instant ;-)

Enfin bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

**La gloire du vainqueur**

**-o-**

Le temps passe vite, extrêmement vite. Certes les débuts sont durs, le retour chez soi à quelque chose de malsain, la fête de retour l'est complètement. Fêter une meurtrière… Puis ce sont les terreurs nocturnes, celles qui vous réveillent en vous faisant croire que vous êtes dans l'arène. Snow qui n'apprécie pas votre geste, qui fait tuer votre père alcoolique, qui fait arrêter votre mère. Des prétendants qui ne viennent plus grâce à votre geste. Une vie normale ?

On pourrait le croire. On vous offre une maison dans le village des vainqueurs, un quartier complètement à part du district, un quartier calme où ne souffre aucune misère. Des maisons gigantesques, resplendissantes, remplient de tous les gadgets du Capitole. Une solitude grandissante, des voisins aussi blessés que vous… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux districts qui n'ont pas beaucoup de gagnants comme celui de Haymitch Abernathy. Je commence à comprendre son alcoolisme, je pense que si j'étais seule au village, seule contre mes démons, j'aurais vite sombrée…

Je me suis vite liée avec Lyme, elle habite en face de chez moi. Il faut dire que contrairement à Brutus, elle a toujours cru en moi et… elle a subi les mêmes épreuves… C'est d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas m'avoir jugé pour mon geste, à n'avoir absolument rien dit. Contrairement à Brutus… Il m'a chambré pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que je le morde en fait. Je souris à chaque fois que je vois la trace de mes dents sur son avant-bras. Tout compte fait, je ne regrette aucunement mon choix. L'image que je donne au Capitole me rassure, me permet d'aller mieux, de moins cauchemarder… Je suis Enobaria la sanguinaire, celle qui s'est fait un sourire de requin. Celle qui déchiquète ses ennemis.

Et sa langue… Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le moment mais cette dentition à un réel inconvénient. C'est très efficace pour éloigner les sponsors qui vous veulent dans leur lit mais c'est un cauchemar pour moi… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis mordu la langue en mangeant, l'intérieur des joues, les lèvres, mes doigts... Heureusement, je commence à m'y faire et hormis les fois où je pense à autre chose, je ne me mords plus tant que ça. Je souris en repensant au jour où Brutus m'a lancé un morceau de steak cru sur ma porte en éclatant de rire. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il me drague.

Un bruit de sonnette interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Je vais ouvrir, j'avais oublié que Lyme devait passer.

-Toi, tu m'avais oublié, me lance-t-elle en voyant ma tête.

J'esquisse un sourire gêné.

-Excuse-moi Lyme, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me rassure-t-elle. Je comprends parfaitement. Mais si je pouvais entrer, ça m'arrangerait !

Je me pousse pour la laisser passer. Elle se dirige vers le salon et s'installe comme toujours dans le canapé.

-Un thé à la rose je suppose ? je lui demande même si je connais la réponse.

-Comme toujours, répond-elle en souriant.

Je la laisse seule, le temps d'aller lui préparer son thé, me laissant aller encore une fois dans mes pensées. Lyme m'a beaucoup soutenue, m'a comprise, m'a aidée à remonter la pente. Aujourd'hui, je dois avouer m'être trompée sur cette femme, sur cette gagnante.

Elle n'est pas faible, j'oublie trop souvent qu'elle a gagné ses Hunger Games d'une main de maître. J'ai regardé à nouveau ses Jeux il n'y a pas longtemps, ça n'a rien à voir avec les miens. Lyme a tué seize tributs à elle toute seule. Elle a éliminé tous les carrières dans leur sommeil, a pourchassé et éliminé tous les autres… Elle est ressortie presque indemne au bout de cinq jours ! Le record il me semble. Et les gens semblent l'avoir oublié, avoir oublié sa puissance, avoir oublié son statut. Elle ne parle que très peu et ne sourit presque jamais, sauf avec moi. Je pense qu'elle est beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laisse paraître et qu'elle s'en veut énormément de ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses Jeux. A voir comme elle m'aide à surmonter mes cauchemars, je suis certaine qu'elle en fait toujours, dix ans après avoir gagné…

-Il arrive mon thé ou tu le fabriques ? se moque mon invité.

J'ai oublié l'eau qui a trop chauffé. Je recommence en me lançant un juron et l'apporte à Lyme.

-Merci Eno, déclare-t-elle simplement en prenant la tasse.

Je vais m'asseoir en face d'elle, dans mon fauteuil, et la regarde siroter son thé.

-Tu ne prends rien ? m'interroge-t-elle.

-Non, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Je viens de manger.

Elle me regarde et avale d'une traite la fin de sa tasse avant de la poser sur ma table basse.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas et continue à la fixer.

-Ca va faire trois jours que tu es rentrée de ta Tournée et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir de nouveau perdu. Il faut que tu restes fortes Enobaria, le Capitole ne doit plus t'atteindre.

Elle a raison. Je suis Enobaria, la gagnante, celle qui dégage respect et crainte, je ne dois pas me laisser aller.

-Ca va faire un an Lyme… je lance. Je les vois toujours, comme si c'était hier.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu les verras toujours, répond-elle froidement. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier, cette période restera gravée à jamais dans ta mémoire. Mais tu es une carrière, tu étais plus forte, tu savais que tu allais gagner, tu savais que tu souffrirais, tu savais que tu allais devoir tuer dans l'arène. Tu dois t'en servir, cela doit te faire grandir, pas te rabaisser. Tu veux finir comme Haymitch ? Il est peut-être devenu ivrogne mais il est à plaindre. Il a survécu à quarante-sept tributs, a souffert de son opposition au Capitole. Tu n'es pas seule Enobaria, tu t'es créée une image, à toi de la maintenir. Tu as donné l'image t'une femme forte, intouchable et cynique durant ta Tournée. Tu n'as _plus _le droit de t'effondrer. Tu viens du Deux, d'un district fort. Tu as la chance d'être la mentor de carrière, de gamin entrainé pour gagner. Tu n'as pas à boire pour oublier que tu emmènes avec toi des gamins qui n'ont aucune chance. Tu ne peux pas te plaindre, tu dois vivre et rester une gagnante.

Discuter avec Lyme me sert d'électrochoc. Je sais qu'elle a raison, je le pensais déjà moi-même mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me le dire, pour l'acter. Je me redresse et arbore un sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lyme, je rétorque cyniquement. Il ne faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité. Je suis Enobaria, je suis une légende.

Elle sourit, elle a compris. Elle a compris que le message était passé, que la grande Enobaria ne s'effondrera jamais, qu'elle restera dans la légende comme étant la plus grande gagnante de district Deux.

**oOo**

-Tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux Enobaria.

Je regarde Brutus qui me lance un sourire séducteur.

-Ne rêve pas Brutus, je réponds en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis plus forte que toi et tout le monde sait que si nous avions été tous les deux ans l'arène, je t'aurais tué !

Il éclate de rire.

-Attends quelques années que ta renommée soit tombée dans l'oubli, réplique-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il ne suffit d'un rien pour que votre gloire se transforme en déchéance.

Je lui fais un sourire dont seule moi ai le secret.

-Crois-moi Brutus, personne n'oubliera pas mou sourire d'or. Tu n'as gagné que grâce à ta force, tu n'as pas gagné de façon originale, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

Il étouffe un nouveau rire.

-Bah, trop peu pour moi ! s'insurge-t-il. Je préférerais encore finir comme Haymitch !

Le mentor du Douze se retourne en entendant son prénom. Il est affalé dans un canapé, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

-Plaît-il ? bredouille-t-il.

Et voilà Brutus reparti…

- Rendors-toi vieux ! finit-il par répondre entre deux rires. Et n'oublie pas de picoler, tes tributs sont déjà morts de toute façon !

Haymitch se retourne en grognant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, et avale une gorgée de son breuvage, en faisant tomber sur son costume à l'origine blanc cassé.

-Où en étions-nous ? m'interroge Brutus après s'être calmé.

-A se taire, je lui ordonne sèchement. Le compte à rebours commence.

Je pensais que ne pas avoir Lyme à mes côtés lors de mon premier mentorat me pèserait mais en fait non, Brutus m'est beaucoup plus agréable que je le pensais. Un peu trop même… Je dois bien admettre que cela fais toujours plaisir de se sentir désirée, Brutus n'est pas mal non plus mais je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Mais on sait tous que notre gars va gagner ! Pas besoin de regarder ! se vante-t-il en bombant le torse, s'attirant le regard noir des autres mentors présents.

Il a raison mais ce n'est pas forcément une raison d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Les Jeux commencent, nos tributs sont les premiers à la corne, les premiers à tuer. Le garçon ne tiens pas compte de nos conseils et tue tous ce qui bouge, alliés compris.

-Imbécile ! hurle Brutus lorsqu'il tue sa partenaire. Encore un qui n'a pas supporté la pression de l'arène !

La tribut du Onze qui a réussi à prendre des couteaux le tue, mettant fin au carnage.

-Il semblerait que tes tributs sont morts, lance Chaff.

En fureur, Brutus se lève d'un coup et part de la pièce, ne voulant même pas voir la suite. Je crois que je ne me rends pas compte de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai échoué en tant que mentor. Et… Ça ne me fait rien…

Haymitch lâche sa bouteille et part lui aussi, cachant tant bien que mal les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Je regarde l'écran pour voir le gros plan sur la mort de ses deux tributs. Le garçon de treize ans a essayé de sauver sa partenaire de douze ans mais ils ont tous les deux été tué par la folie de mon tribut. J'éprouve malgré tout une pointe de culpabilité. Je commence à le comprendre, il ne boit pas seulement pour oublier ses Jeux mais aussi pour oublier la mort de ses jeunes tributs qui meurent depuis treize ans sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Lyme m'avait dit qu'au début, il ne buvait pas et était celui qui se démenait le plus pour tenter de leur arracher des sponsors, sans succès…

Je me lève et rejoins notre étage, le deuxième. Brutus y a fait des dégâts, renversant la table ainsi que son contenu et brisant les miroirs. Je soupire et décide de rejoindre ma chambre, décidée à ne pas en sortir.

Chaff a longtemps cru pouvoir ramener enfin une tribut des Jeux. Je dois même avouer que pour une non-carrière, sa tribut s'en est très bien sortie, réussissant à se faufiler jusqu'en finale. Malheureusement pour elle, la logique des choses a été respectée et elle est tombée face à une carrière. Cette année-là, c'est la tribut du Un, Cashmere qui a gagné.

Cette année-là, pour la première fois, j'ai dû ramener le cercueil de deux enfants à leurs parents qui m'ont regardé avec haine.

Cette année-là, Enobaria a failli lâcher prise et rejoindre Haymitch dans l'alcool.

**oOo**

Le téléphone sonne. Encore et encore… J'ai mal au crâne. Je regarde la bouteille qui se tient en face de moi. Je me suis vraiment sifflée deux litres ? Ça va plus vite qu'on ne le pense en fait. Le téléphone… Mais qui peut m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ! Je regarde l'heure… Quoi ? Il est quatorze heures ?! Je n'ai pas dormi tous ce temps… Je…

-Quoi ! je hurle en décrochant le téléphone.

J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur lorsque je me mords la langue.

-Euh… commence une voix. Excusez-moi… Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment… Veuillez m'excuser… Au revoir.

La personne au bout du fil raccroche sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Enervée, je rappelle le numéro.

-C'est qui ? j'ordonne plus que je ne demande.

Un long silence s'installe.

-Cashmere.

Cashmere ? Cashmere… Cash… Ah oui ! La fille qui a gagné ! Mais… Que me veut-elle ? Pourquoi vient-elle me déranger ! Ma tête va exploser à réfléchir aussi vite…

-Mais c'était une mauvaise idée d'appeler, je n'aurais pas dû, continue-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir mal au crâne…

-Je pensais juste…

Elle pensait quoi ? Que la grande Enobaria était toujours aimable et répondait à tout le monde ?

-Je pensais… répète-t-elle devant mon silence.

J'ai mal au crâne ! Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ! Je soupire…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, finit-elle par lâcher. Et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je…

Je me redresse tout de suite et fait abstraction de mon mal de crâne. J'ai compris ce qu'elle veut, ce pourquoi elle m'a appelée. Elle veut que je sois sa Lyme.

-Tu as vu Snow, c'est ça ? je réponds enfin.

-Oui, murmure-t-elle surprise que je réponde. Ce matin…

Je réfléchis, du moins j'essaye. Si elle me parle, ça veut dire que le couple de sponsor que j'ai brisé n'est plus en circulation. Mais elle devrait être dans les bras d'un autre…

-J'ai refusé catégoriquement, ajoute-t-elle. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire…

Elle veut que je la rassure.

-Tu aimes ta famille ?

-Oui, répond-elle aussitôt.

-Une personne dont tu es proche ? je questionne encore.

-Mon frère.

Je soupire.

-Prépare toi à le perdre, si tu refuses ce que te propose Snow, le Capitole te le prendra et ne te le rendra pas.

J'entends un sanglot, elle avait déjà dû le comprendre. Elle est à fleur de peau, elle a peur. Elle vient de comprendre que le Capitole ne le lâchera pas, que les Jeux ne se terminent jamais.

Je regarde la bouteille d'alcool en face de moi. Je la fixe en pensant à Haymitch. Lui n'a jamais eu de Lyme pour l'aider. Pourquoi ai-je bu cette fichue bouteille ? Pourquoi ai-je cédé ? Je prends la bouteille en main et la jette violemment au sol. Plus jamais.

Je me jure que plus jamais je ne recommencerai, que plus jamais la grande Enobaria ne se laissera aller à boire éperdument. Je vais faire comme Lyme, je n'abandonnerai jamais. Je vais aider Cashmere, je vais l'aider à aller mieux, tout comme Lyme l'a fait avec moi. Je dois donner un sens à ma vie.

Mais je suis aussi consciente d'une chose, aujourd'hui, Cashmere vient de me sauver. Elle vient de m'empêcher de sombrer complètement.

Je suis Enobaria et je peux enfin affirmer que j'ai gagné le Capitole. J'ai surmonté son épreuve, je n'ai pas sombré, je ne suis pas tombée en désuétude. Je reste la grande Enobaria et le resterai


	3. Monotone continuité

Bonjour à tous!

Merci à tous! Je suis content que Enobaria vous plaise! Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

* * *

**Monotone continuité**

**-o-**

Le temps passe vite quand notre routine est installée, vraiment vite. Entre les visites de Lyme le matin et les coups de fils de plus en plus long de Cashmere, je ne vois pas la journée passer.

Enfin presque…

-Allez, lève-toi ! j'ordonne à Brutus qui est allongé à côté de moi.

L'ancien vainqueur grogne et se retourne, tentant de m'attirer vers lui. Je soupire, il est insatiable…

-Non Brutus ! je continue en le repoussant. On a conclu un accord, à huit heures, tu retournes chez toi ! Je ne veux pas que Lyme te voit chez moi !

L'homme grogne mais finit par se lever et s'habiller. J'en profite pour admirer la vue, me mordant sérieusement la lèvre au passage, ce qui a le don de le faire rire. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu craquer… Comment j'ai pu lui ouvrir ma porte et mon lit… C'est de la faute de Cashmere aussi ! A force de l'entendre baver sur Brutus, de l'entendre s'insurger sur le fait que je n'ai pas craqué sur lui… Bon d'accord, c'est un très bon amant mais quand même… Ce n'est pas une relation viable, juste du sexe. Oui, c'est juste du sexe entre deux adultes consentants.

-A ce soir ? demande-t-il.

Je le regarde. On avait dit seulement deux soirs par semaines… On en est presque à tous les soirs maintenant.

-A ce soir, je confirme malgré moi.

Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de vouloir passer un bon moment non ? Brutus s'en va, passant comme d'habitude par la fenêtre pour que personne ne le voie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, on dirait deux adolescents qui essayent de cacher leur liaison amoureuse… NON ! C'est juste une liaison. Juste une putain de liaison où je prends mon pied. C'est tout.

Je me lève aussi pour aller prendre une douche et nettoyer ma plaie à la lèvre. Ça va faire presque quatre mois que nous avons commencé notre relation. Je venais d'avoir Cashmere qui m'avait fort bien émoustillée à me parler de ce que pouvait faire le corps de Brutus. Et il a fallu que ce crétin vienne me demander du sel à ce moment… Foutu hasard…

La sonnette retentie au moment où je finis de m'habiller. Lyme, toujours à l'heure. Je vais lui ouvrir avant d'aller préparer deux thés à la rose.

-J'ai réussi à te corrompre, s'amuse-t-elle quand je lui apporte le sien.

Je souris.

-A force d'en boire, tu m'as donnée envie !

-Et tu veux que je te rappelle quand tu me disais que je buvais de l'eau des chiottes ? rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclate de rire.

-Oui, bon, je réponds. J'ai bien le droit de changer d'avis non ?

Lyme acquiesce et sirote son thé avant de le finir d'une gorgée, comme d'habitude.

-Sinon, reprend-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Et Cashmere ?

Je lui parle souvent de Cashmere. Je crois que Lyme est contente que je me sois liée à quelqu'un d'autre. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas autant m'y attacher mais finalement, j'ai pris goût à nos conversations. Je crois qu'elles me manqueraient.

-Ça va, je finis par répondre. Cash vient de rentrer de sa Tournée, elle se sent un peu mal, les vieux démons qui resurgissent…

Je me perds dans mes pensées, me rappelle l'état dans lequel j'étais. Cashmere a peur car elle a en plus le poids de sa famille sur ses épaules, elle sait que son frère ira dans les Jeux, d'autant plus que Snow ne lui a pas parlé depuis.

-Tu as l'air heureuse Enobaria, continue Lyme. Tu rayonnes.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je demande surprise.

-Je ne sais pas… répond-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Juste que depuis quelques temps, tu as l'air différente, épanouie. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

Elle éclate de rire.

-Sérieusement Eno, se moque-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué les morsures que Brutus tente de dissimuler sous ses vêtements ?

Et mince… Voilà que j'ai rouvert ma cicatrice à la lèvre. Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être était un peu trop sauvage et que j'ai dû le mordre une ou deux fois… Ou une dizaine de fois…

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher Enobaria, continue-t-elle devant mon silence. C'est naturel.

Naturel peut-être mais je crois que dans un sens, le faire en cachette ne le rendait pas officiel, que j'étais encore libre alors que maintenant…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… je finis par marmonner.

Lyme retient un rire, visiblement, elle s'amuse de ma réaction.

-Ah, la jeunesse…

-Quoi la jeunesse ? je m'offusque. C'est pas parce que toi tu es seule que je ne dois pas m'amuser moi.

Je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de dire. Sa tête s'assombrit, redevient sévère.

-Non, je souffle. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Excuse-moi…

Elle se lève.

-Je dois y aller, à plus tard, expose-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Lyme… je tente de la retenir. Attends…

Mon amie ne m'écoute pas et pars d'un pas décidé. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai dit ce qui ne fallait pas. Je le sais pourtant, je le sais qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser avec son passé, retourner le couteau dans la plaie… Elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, au contraire de Brutus. Il m'a raconté qu'elle avait tenté de résister à la prostitution et qu'elle l'avait payé amèrement. Son fiancé a été exécuté pour haute trahison de la pire mort qui soit : l'écartèlement. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas pleuré, qu'elle l'a regardé droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Elle s'est forgée une image qu'elle n'a jamais quittée… C'est la femme la plus droite que je connaisse, c'est la femme qui m'a le plus aidé et je viens de la blesser.

J'éclate ma tasse au sol, projetant des bouts de porcelaines un peu partout, blessant mon mollet dénudé.

Je… Ça me…

Je renverse la table et cri de rage. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! Des bras viennent m'enserrer, je me débats, je crie, je mords, je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche, je m'arrête.

Brutus.

Brutus ?

-Du calme, chuchote-t-il. Du calme…

Je me débats faiblement, je ne le mords plus. Il est en sang… Mon dieu, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

**oOo**

Je n'aime pas l'embrasser. Non seulement parce que j'ai peur de le couper mais aussi car je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de me sentir soumise, de me sentir inférieur. Mais vu que je pars avec Lyme pour la durée des Jeux… Je crois que ce baiser, c'est juste pour me donner du courage, pour que je n'oublie pas mon rôle même si je me sens mal à l'aise. Lyme est revenue le lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous sommes passées à autre chose, d'autant plus que Brutus était là et que… Elle a bien rigolé. Mais je m'en veux encore, je sens que je lui ai fait mal, même si je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien. Le voir dans ses yeux et encore pire.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, quitte les bras de Brutus et pars vers la gare. Les tributs sont déjà là, nous partons pour les soixante-quatrième Hunger Games. Même si je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai hâte d'arriver pour voir Cashmere, son frère a été pigé.

**oOo**

C'est impressionnant comme chaque vainqueur peut jouer un rôle… La Cashmere que je vois en public n'a rien à voir avec celle que je connais, celle que je vois à l'air arrogante, consciente de sa beauté exceptionnelle et absolument confiante quant aux chances de son frère. Une fois qu'elle m'a rejoint dans mes appartements, ce n'était plus du tout le même visage. C'était une sœur inquiète pour la vie de son frère. Une sœur inquiète car elle sait que si elle n'accepte pas la prostitution, les juges feront mourir son frère. Une sœur qui sait que pour obtenir des sponsors pour lui, elle va devoir se servir de son corps et promettre celui de son frère…

Les entraînements sont durs psychologiquement. Je dois, avec Lyme, conseillais des tributs qui je sais, devront tuer le frère de Cashmere pour gagner.

-Il faut qu'on parle, me déclare Lyme, le dernier soir avant l'arène, au moment où j'allais dormir.

Je la regarde, elle arbore un visage sérieux, sévère.

-Oui ? je réponds, inquiète.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? me demande-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils. Où veut-elle en venir ?

-Quelle est la fonction d'un mentor ?

Ah. Gloss. Je ne réponds pas.

-Quelle est la fonction d'un mentor ? insiste-t-elle.

Je n'aime pas quand elle me fait la morale comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine se faisant sermonner par sa mère.

-J'ai compris Lyme, je l'interromps.

Elle croise les bras et me fixe.

-Tu as compris quoi ? continue-t-elle.

Je soupire et soutient son regard.

-Je suis une mentor du district Deux et je dois me dévouer pour sauver nos tributs même s'ils sont en alliance avec le frère de Cashmere. Je dois faire passer l'intérêt du district avant, je répète d'une voix amorphe ce que Lyme n'arrête pas de me dire depuis le premier jour.

Le visage de mon amie devient moins sévère, plus humain.

-Je sais que c'est difficile Enobaria, murmure-t-elle. Mais tu ne dois rien dire, tu dois laisser faire le cours des choses…

Ne rien dire ? Apprendre malencontreusement que Lyme a conseillé à nos tributs d'éliminer le frère de Cashmere le plus rapidement possible et je dois ne rien dire ?

-Tu ne comptais pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? je l'interroge avec un sourire jaune

Elle rit.

-Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? répond-elle d'un ton acerbe. Sérieusement, tu penses que je ne savais pas que tu leurs aurais défendu de faire ça ? Que tu leurs aurais presque demandé de se laisser tuer par Gloss ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir cette année, ajoute-t-elle. Tu es trop partisane.

Je tourne les talons et rejoins ma chambre, prenant bien soin de tordre du cul, signe que je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'elle me dit, elle a tort, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je vais me doucher, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Nos tributs sont alliés avec Gloss, sa partenaire, la fille du Quatre et le tribut du Douze. Je n'ai jamais vu Haymitch aussi sobre soit dit en passant. Il pense que cette année, le Douze va gagner mais il se trompe, l'alliance des carrières va tuer son tribut en premier, il parait trop dangereux. Et Gloss… Ils veulent le tuer. Je suis partagée entre mon devoir de mentor et mon devoir d'amie… Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ce fichu coup de téléphone ?

Je vais me coucher, Brutus me manque en fait, chose qui me déplaît horriblement… Je n'aime pas m'attacher comme ça. C'est impossible, je suis la grande Enobaria, je suis intouchable, je n'ai pas de cœur. Je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à Cashmere et son frère, je suis sans cœur. Je m'en fiche qu'ils le tuent directement, c'est le jeu. Je suis sans cœur…

Je suis…

J'attrape le téléphone.

-Allô, Cashmere ? Il faut qu'on parle…

**oOo**

-Alors les filles, prêtes à prendre une déculottée ? Mon Goliath va tous les écraser !

Je suis impressionné de voir à quel point Haymitch a changé. Je ne l'ai pas vu boire une goutte d'alcool depuis le début des entraînements, je l'ai vu… En vrai mentor, en quelqu'un qui saisit sa chance et qui compte ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Personne ne lui répond, tous connaissent le pacte qui vise à tuer son « Goliath », tous savent que sans ça, il aurait effectivement gagné…

Le compte à rebours commence, Haymitch sourit de toutes ses dents.

Le bain de sang commence, c'est un vrai carnage, Goliath survit et rejoint l'alliance des carrières qui s'éloignent peu à peu. Haymitch est heureux, il pense qu'il ne va plus être seul pour longtemps.

Goliath marche en tête, une épée lui traverse le torse. Il se débat, se retourne, tue ma tribut. Un couteau se plante dans son épaule, il hurle. Un trident se plante dans sa gorge, il meurt… Haymitch s'écroule, en pleure.

Gloss en profite, tue mon dernier tribut et fait de même avec sa dernière alliée. L'alliance n'aura pas duré longtemps. Lyme me dévisage. Elle ne me dit rien mais son regard suffit comme jugement, elle sait ce que j'ai fait et ne me le pardonnera pas. Elle se lève et rejoint Chaff qui s'occupe de Haymitch. Il le relève et tente de l'asseoir mais il ne veut pas bouger, s'effondre à nouveau. Il a échoué, encore… Pire, nous l'avons trahi…

-Pourquoi… murmure-t-il.

**oOo**

Cashmere est revenue, enfin. Elle a obtenu des sponsors pour son frère… Elle a le regard vide.

-Ça va ? je lui demande avec appréhension.

Elle me fixe. Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Je sais ce qu'elle a enduré.

-Je veux me doucher, finit-elle par déclarer. Il faut que je me douche. Je ne… Je dois me doucher.

J'acquiesce, je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de douche que j'ai prise en revenant de chez ce couple…

-Je t'attends ici, je réponds.

Cashmere n'a pas voulu retourner dans ses appartements, préférant venir ici directement. Je lui indique la direction de ma douche. Elle y va d'un pas automatique, je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas, qu'elle est toujours là-bas, qu'elle le sent contre elle, qu'elle se rappelle chaque minute, chaque seconde…

J'entends l'eau couler, le flot de souvenir revient… L'eau n'effacera rien. L'odeur restera. Je me rappelle encore sa peau moite, la froideur de sa femme…

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Les portes de la douche sont ouvertes, l'eau coule dans la pièce. Cashmere est recroquevillée dans le coin de la douche, espérant que ses larmes se noient sous l'eau qui tombe sous elle. Elle ne s'est même pas déshabillée…

Je la rejoins et la prends dans mes bras. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, se laisse aller, pleure tous ce qu'elle peut. Je ne dis rien, il n'y en a pas besoin. Elle sait que je sais. Elle sait que les larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage ne sont pas fausses, qu'elles reflètent la même honte. Elle se sent sale, elle se sent souillée…

Mais il y a pire. Pire que ce « viol » imposé. Le pire c'est qu'elle va devoir recommencer, elle va devoir se soumettre et obéir aux caprices des plus riches au fur et à mesure que les Jeux vont avancer. Elle n'a pas de chance, elle tient à son frère et sait qu'elle doit se soumettre pour qu'il survive…

Tout le monde n'est pas Enobaria, tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. Brutus avait raison en me disant qu'il ne se sentait pas souillé. Il ne peut pas comprendre, il ne peut pas…

Je la déshabille délicatement et m'applique à la savonner, à frotter chaque partie de son corps, à frotter jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge…

Cette nuit, nous avons dormi ensemble. Cette nuit, je me suis occupée d'elle, j'ai essayé de la rassurer. Cette nuit, je n'étais pas la grande Enobaria.

Cette nuit, j'étais juste une amie, une victime qui tentait de réparer l'irréparable…

Cette année, Gloss a gagné, mais à quel prix…


	4. Réalité

Bonjour à tous!

Bon ok... y aura peut-être un peu plus de chapitre que prévu... Mais faut se dire que mis à bout, ça fera trois looong chapitre! XD Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

Encore désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en corriger le maximum...

Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour vos commentaires :-)

**PS: L'interface avait modifié mes documents ce qui rendaient certains passages des premiers chapitres incompréhensible... Tout est corrigé!**

* * *

**Réalité**

**-o-**

Brutus avait raison. Le Capitole change bien rapidement de préféré. Certes je reste la grande Enobaria, la gagnante que le district Deux n'oubliera jamais mais d'autres sont apparus, d'autres m'ont renvoyée dans la catégorie des anciens.

Finnick Odair a gagné après Gloss, puis Holly James, Rashak Conrad, Felipa Gulia, Azure Greane, Annie Cresta, Khaoder Shean, Johanna Mason et enfin Jould Friste. Peu resteront dans les mémoires.

Finnick est devenu une vraie coqueluche, aujourd'hui encore. Toutes les femmes se l'arrachent alors que lui ne veut que protéger sa compagne, Cresta. Je pense que le Capitole l'a envoyée exprès dans l'arène, comme Cashmere avec Gloss.

Je n'ai été mentor que durant les victoires de Rashak, Khaoder et Jould, tous trois venant du Deux. Tous avec Brutus, Lyme ne souhaitant plus tomber avec moi. Trois victoires qui ont participé à ma gloire, trois victoires qui me font entrer un peu plus dans la légende. Tous les tributs veulent m'avoir comme mentor, tous veulent que je les fasse gagner !

Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell. Les deux tributs des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games. Je pense que cette année encore, le Deux remportera la victoire. Ils sont impressionnants, et sous la tutelle de Brutus et moi, l'un deux ne peut que gagner !

Brutus… Je le regarde discuter avec eux à table. Nous avons rompu lors de la victoire de Rashak. Il était pour la fille tandis que j'ai ordonné à Rashak de l'éliminer le plus vite possible car elle était trop ambitieuse. Brutus ne m'a pas pardonné. Son corps me manque un peu… Mais j'ai retrouvé Lyme au moins. Tout est redevenu comme avant, elle a l'air de m'avoir pardonné, d'avoir compris, du moins.

Les deux tributs partent vers leur chambre respective au moment où je m'approche de la table. Je m'assois en face de l'ancien vainqueur.

-Alors ? je lui demande.

Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il continue de me regarder de la même façon, avec envie, tendresse… Je secoue la tête. Non, j'avais bien dit que notre histoire n'irait pas loin ! Mais… Mes soirées d'hiver ont été bien longues sans lui ces dernières années…

-Les deux sont très intéressants, me répond-il pensivement, il doit déjà les imaginer dans l'arène. Clove a ce petit côté sadique que Cato n'a pas, je pense que ça peut causer sa perte. En revanche, lui est une véritable machine à tuer, il a hâte d'en découdre. Il est favori.

J'acquiesce, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Nous avons décidé de leur poser les mêmes questions chacun notre tour. Ceci nous permet de nous rendre compte lorsqu'ils mentent et surtout de voir les plus déterminés.

-Et puis, je rajoute. Il n'y a pas de réel concurrent cette année. Hormis celui du Huit, je ne vois pas qui lui arriverait à la cheville. Ce n'est pas pour critiquer Cashmere, mais elle est meilleure à faire la belle qu'à faire survivre ses tributs, même s'il est vrai que depuis quelques années, ils sont un peu en-dessous des espérances.

Brutus souri, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse en pensant qu'il a couché avec elle… Cashmere m'avait quand même demandé si ça me déranger mais après tous, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais quand même.

-Je suis d'accord, ces Jeux vont être rapide je pense, confirme-t-il.

**oOo**

-ONZE ! Cette garce a réussi à avoir un onze !

Clove est hors d'elle, enragée d'avoir eu moins que cette Katniss. Il est vrai que c'est enrageant, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir de si particulier ? En tout cas, Haymitch est sobre et plaisantin, ce n'est pas bon signe… Il n'a pas été comme ça depuis Goliath.

Brutus lui met une claque pour la calmer et l'empêcher de casser plus de choses.

-On s'en fiche des notes, s'énerve-t-il. Vous venez du Deux, vous êtes forts, en alliance, avez des sponsors. Cette fille est irascible au possible, j'en ai déjà vu des comme elle et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne survivra pas longtemps. Elle ne doit sa réputation que parce qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour sa petite sœur, parce que c'est le genre d'histoire que le Capitole aime.

Clove s'enfuit dans sa chambre après avoir lancé un regard noir à son mentor. Cato lui, reste et semble réfléchir.

-Il faut la tuer rapidement, constate-t-il froidement.

Ce garçon est impressionnant, vraiment. J'espère juste qu'il saura tuer sa partenaire en temps voulu et qu'il ne s'y attachera pas trop…

Les amants maudits… Je les déteste. Il faut les tuer. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner !

-Ca ne sent pas bon, lance Brutus.

Je lâche la fourchette que je tiens et regarde l'ancien vainqueur qui est affalé sur le canapé en face de moi.

-De quoi ? je demande.

-L'engouement, répond-il simplement. L'engouement autour d'eux. Jamais on a autant parlé du district Douze. Regarde Enobaria, d'habitude, on a toujours le droit à quelques émissions sur Finnick, Cashmere ou toi mais pas là. Les caméras sont toutes braquées sur eux.

Il n'a pas tort, d'habitude, on nous ressort des anciens documentaires, des reportages spéciaux sur nos vies de gagnants…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Cato la tuera, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

-J'espère… souffle-t-il.

**oOo**

60…

50…

40…

30…

20…

10…

0…

C'est chaque fois la même chose. La pièce où se retrouvent tous les mentors pour suivre les Jeux est toujours silencieuse lors du décompte, tous retiennent leur souffle, tous sauf Haymitch…

-N'y vas pas imbécile ! crie-t-il. Je t'ai dit de courir !

Clove est sur elle, elle lui lance un couteau, la rate… Brutus râle, Haymitch souffle. Cato fait un massacre et réunit l'alliance de carrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais Haymitch ? je l'apostrophe. Ta protégée ne peut rien contre lui !

Le mentor me regarde en souriant.

-Il est trop prétentieux ! rétorque-t-il. Vous ne la prenez pas assez au sérieux.

-Les miens ne sont pas mal non plus, renchérit Chaff en regardant Thresh tuer plusieurs tributs avant de s'enfuir dans un champ. Ils vont devoir s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'avoir.

Je leur jette un regard noir.

-Tu veux un os ? s'amuse Johanna. Parce que là, à part te faire saigner, tu ne sers à rien.

Je me mords la lèvre de fureur, elle m'énerve… _Johanna Mason_. A croire qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que de passer sa vie à m'insupporter. Brutus pose sa main sur mon épaule pour tenter de me calmer.

-Peut-être mais les miens sont tous les deux en vie, je lance en l'ignorant royalement.

Coup bas mais j'assume. Cashmere éclate de rire tandis que son tribut tue le garçon du Sept. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire.

-On en reparlera quand tu seras dans le même cas, rétorque-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à la télévision qui fait un ralenti sur le moment où Marvel enfonce son pieu dans le torse de sa victime.

Les coups de canons annoncent la fin du bain de sang. La tension redescend. Plusieurs mentors quittent la pièce. Je reste, je ne veux pas perdre une miette.

Quelques heures plus tard, la meute de carrière tombe sur le garçon du Douze.

-Imbécile… râle son mentor. Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester à découvert…

Il a de la chance, Cato empêche Glimmer de le tuer. Il pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de trouver sa partenaire.

-Imbécile… je râle à mon tour. Elle n'en a rien à faire de lui, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant !

Je saute du siège quand je vois qu'il passe en dessous de sa branche après avoir tué une tribut. Mais bon sang, pourquoi restez-vous tête baissé lorsqu'il y a des arbres ! Imbécile… Et Haymitch qui n'arrête pas de sourire ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui planter mes dents dans son cou.

-Bah alors, mon piranha en sucre, se moque Johana. Je croyais que ton Cato était le plus fort ? Il fait plus de bruit qu'un sanglier en rut !

Il est de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer celle-là… J'ai encore plus envie de la tuer que Haymitch.

**oOo**

-Il t'aime encore.

Je regarde Cashmere, sourcils relevés. Brutus est parti avec Gloss tandis que je passe une soirée tranquille avec la sœur de ce dernier. Se vernir les ongles de pied… Je ne connais rien de plus chiant.

-Pardon ? je réponds.

-Brutus, il t'aime encore, répète-t-elle.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, je soupire. Pourquoi sors-tu ça comme ça ?

Elle rougit.

-Il était avec moi hier soir… finit-elle par avouer.

Ah. Génial…

-Ok, je réponds un peu trop sèchement, ce qui a le don de m'énerver.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se rattrape-t-elle. On a juste parler…

J'éclate de rire.

-Brutus, juste parler ? j'ironise. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'avec toi, nue dans un lit, il ne ferait que parler.

Elle laisse échapper un sourire gêné. Elle n'aime pas parler de ça.

-Vraiment Eno, promet-elle. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble… Il n'a pas pu… Il n'a pas réussi… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je pouffe en imaginant la scène.

-Vous faites quoi alors ? je la questionne.

Elle rougit.

-Je ne dis pas que je n'essaye pas de le chauffer un peu, avoue-t-elle. Mais il m'a toujours repoussé. On parle beaucoup, de tout, de rien. Il a envie de retourner dans l'arène, il voudrait regagner pour être le héros qu'il était autrefois, il veut retrouver la gloire.

Je ne le sais que trop bien.

-Et il n'a eu personne depuis votre rupture, continue-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Vraiment ?

-Tu rougis là, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Je ne rougis pas, je la contredis. J'ai chaud, c'est différent.

Elle sourit, ce qui a le don de m'agacer, JE NE ROUGIS PAS. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que Brutus soit célibataire ? Non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, ça ne me fait rien du tout !

-C'est bête, murmure-t-elle. Votre rupture…

-Quoi notre rupture ? je demande, sur mes gardes.

- Détends-toi Enobaria, soupire-t-elle. Je trouve juste dommage la façon dont ça s'est passée.

Il n'y a pas à être navré. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas viable. Je suis faite pour être seule. Seule…

**oOo**

Glimmer est morte. Idiotement… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas monté la garde ? Ils ne sont pas dans une colonie ! Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tué le garçon du Douze, il ne servait plus à rien… Ils sont trop suffisants…

Chaff pleure, sa gamine est morte. Marvel a mal visé et l'a payé cash, Katniss l'a tué. Haymitch n'arrête pas de râler, il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas tiré sur les carrières au lieu de tirer sur les provisions. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant…

Les règles viennent de changer, deux membres du même district peuvent gagner. Nous avons conscience que Haymitch n'y est pas étranger, cette édition prend un tournant inattendue… Mais nous avons de grande chance de gagner, nous avons deux carrières contre deux perdants. Et le banquet a lieu. La fille va forcément venir, elle veut sauver son partenaire. Et là ils s'occuperont d'elle.

-Non ! je crie en voyant Clove se faire tuer par le dernier tribut de Chaff. Imbécile ! Espèce d'imbécile !

Je le savais… Je savais qu'elle serait trop prétentieuse… Elle ne pouvait pas simplement la tuer ! Et voilà que Cato pleure à côté… Je lui avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux. Nous avons bien fait de lui envoyer une armure.

Le combat entre Cato et Thresh est splendide. Je dois reconnaître que ce dernier aurait fait un bon vainqueur mais l'armure de Cato a joué son rôle : après lui avoir évité d'être tranché en deux, son propriétaire a pu mettre un terme à la vie du tribut du Onze. Chaff part de la pièce. Il ne reste plus que Brutus, moi, Haymitch et Johanna qui même sans tribut ne cesse de me chercher.

Il ne reste plus que Cato et les deux crétins du Douze. Brutus est parti, il sait que c'est perdu, le Capitole a déjà fait son choix. Cato l'a compris aussi… Haymitch est heureux, le Douze vient d'avoir deux gagnants. Mais il sait aussi bien que moi que cela aura des conséquences, la fille vient de se moquer du Capitole, elle crée trop de problème… Même Johanna ne dit rien.

Cette défaite laisse un goût amer en bouche.

Le retour est affreusement long. Brutus ne parle pas, reste complètement muet. Il me regarde juste. Je préfère détourner le regard et tombe sur la cicatrice sur son bras, la trace de mes dents se voit encore nettement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il alors que je souris bêtement.

-Je repensais au moment où je t'ai fais cette marque, je réponds en montrant la cicatrice du bout du menton.

Il rit.

-Ah oui, s'exclame-t-il. Je pissais le sang !

-C'était de ta faute aussi ! je renchérit. Tu me pinçais !

-Certes, admet-il avec un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir un baiser de ta part.

Je soupire et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé que durant cette période. Ca me manque un peu…

-Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir une haleine de chacal ! je plaisante en guise de prétexte.

Il éclate de rire.

-Moi ? s'offusque-t-il entre deux rires. J'aurais une haleine de chacal ? Je te signale que c'est quand même moi qui risque la vie de ma langue en t'embrassant !

Je ris à mon tour même si une boule commence à naître au creux de mon estomac. Les paroles de Cashmere ne cessent de se répéter en boucle dans mon esprit. Non, je suis mieux seule.

**oOo**

La vie reprend rapidement son cours, la même routine du village des vainqueurs, la tournée des deux crétins…

Quelque chose à changer, quelque chose semble naître.

-Ecoute-moi bien, déclare-sèchement Lyme. Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il se passe. Quelque chose cloche quelque part, tu ne vois pas que Katniss est fausse ?

Fausse ou pas fausse, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien… murmure-t-elle. Les choses changent bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Il va falloir que tu choisisses Enobaria.

Choisir quoi ? Elle croit que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans les districts les plus pauvres ? Que croit-elle ? Que cette Katniss va vraiment changer les choses ? Elle n'en a rien à faire de tout ça. Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui veut sauver sa peau, c'est tout. Le Capitole gagne toujours.

Lyme soupire et s'en va sans un mot de plus. Elle est bizarre en ce moment, bien plus secrète, bien plus personnelle.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à m'ennuyer et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je vais chez Brutus. Je vais de plus en plus chez lui… Et je comprends pourquoi Cashmere ne répondait pas…

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Brutus… Exceptionnellement, le Capitole a dû accepter que Cashmere et Gloss puisse venir ici. Je n'aime pas mon anniversaire. Surtout que je viens juste d'avoir trente ans. Je me sens vieille…

Cashmere me prend dans ses bras, je la remercie. Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de la voir, ça serait faux… Mais je me demande pourquoi Lyme n'est pas là…

-Tiens, s'exclame-t-elle tout sourire en me tendant un paquet cadeau.

Je lui rends son sourire et l'ouvre. J'y découvre un magnifique collier de diamant.

-Il est magnifique, je soupire en le mettant.

Je lui plante un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement, geste d'affection qui la surprend car tellement rare venant de moi. Gloss me tend à son tour son cadeau, une statue de cristal représentant Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus et moi.

-Merci, je lui lance en la posant délicatement sur la table basse.

Brutus me lance alors un paquet mou et gluant.

-Cadeau, déclare-t-il en s'empêchant de rire.

Je découvre un steak cru, ce qui provoque l'hilarité de mes amis. Je le jette sur le visage de Cashmere.

-Tu es censée me soutenir ! je m'offusque en souriant.

-Mais c'est son idée ! dénonce-t-elle en l'envoyant sur son frère qui l'attrape in extremis.

-Peut-être mais c'est lui qui l'a acheté ! rétorque-t-il en le rendant à Brutus.

Ce dernier finit par arrêter de rire et se retourne. Il prend un bouquet de rose noir très mal emballé, ce qui me permet de comprendre d'où viennent les griffures qu'il arbore aux mains.

-Elles sont aussi rebelles que toi, se moque-t-il en devinant mes pensées. Et tiens, ton vrai cadeau.

Alors que je prends les roses d'une main, j'attrape la toute petite boîte qu'il me tend. Je fronce les sourcils et pose le bouquet. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? J'ouvre le paquet et tombe nez à nez avec une petite poche en soie. Je défais le lacet et fait tomber son contenu dans ma main droite.

-Non… je murmure sans savoir quoi dire.

Une bague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Je me souviens, quand on était encore ensemble, nous nous promenions lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un magasin de bijoux. J'avais tout de suite flashé sur une magnifique bague en argent, surmontée de deux serpents s'entremêlant autour d'un diamant bleu. Je n'avais pas pu l'acheter…

Je la passe autour de mon annulaire droit. Elle me va à merveille. Je le regarde, il sourit, il est content car il sait que ça me fait plaisir. Oui, ça me fait plaisir, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert…

-Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment a-t-il pu l'avoir ? Quand j'avais enfin décidé de la prendre, elle n'y était plus. Est-il possible qu'il l'ait depuis tout ce temps ?

-Merci, je finis par répondre simplement.

Il n'y a pas besoin de dire autre chose, il sait ce que je pense. Il sait qu'il m'a touché.

-Bon, nous on doit partir à minuit, déclare Cashmere. Et si on s'amusait maintenant ?

Je la remercie d'un sourire, je la remercie de m'avoir sortie de cette situation gênante.

Nous passons la soirée sur les canapés de Brutus, autour de la table basse et en face du feu. Nous mangeons un buffet de petit plat qu'il a préparé et mis à notre disposition sur la table. Simple mais efficace.

Nous nous amusons de tous, de rien, crachant sur les autres vainqueurs, sur Johanna. Surtout sur Johanna. Je crois que j'ai passé une grande partie de la fête dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs.

La soirée passe trop vite, des Pacificateurs viennent déjà frapper pour escorter les vainqueurs du Un jusqu'à la gare. Cashmere me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-On s'appelle demain, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

-Merci beaucoup à vous deux d'être venus, je déclare en souriant. Rentrez bien.

Mes amis s'en vont, me laissant seule avec Brutus. Je me retourne vers lui.

-Merci, je déclare sincèrement. Merci beaucoup.

Il hoche la tête.

-De rien, répond-il. Du moment que ça te fasse plaisir.

J'acquiesce et regarde la bague.

-Elle est vraiment belle…

Je ne parle pas, il ne parle pas.

-Tu veux y aller ou un dernier verre te tente ? me demande-t-il.

-Va pour un dernier verre, je réponds en souriant.

Il va me chercher un verre de champagne. Je replonge dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs, nos nuits d'hiver…

-Tiens.

Je prends le verre et le bois d'une traite. Je regarde ma bague. Il m'a manqué…

-Donne-moi ton verre, j'ordonne en tendant la main.

Il me le tend, surpris. Je le pose sur la table et pousse Brutus sur le canapé. Je m'approche et m'agenouille sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… commence-t-il.

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut…

J'enlève mon index et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fais attention à ne pas le mordre, j'enlève son tee-shirt, il enlève le mien. J'oublie qui je suis, j'oublie que je suis Enobaria. Cette nuit, je suis juste une femme.

Une femme qui reprend possession de ce corps qui lui a tant manqué…


	5. Foutu Capitole

Bonjour à tous!

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, court certes mais que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que j'arriverai à retranscrire les émotions que j'ai voulu montrer!

Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier mon Enobaria. Même si j'ai conscience qu'elle n'est pas comme tous l'imaginent ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Foutu Capitole…**

**-o-**

Je courbe l'échine tandis que Brutus passe sa main sur mon dos nu. Nous avons passé la nuit dans son salon, devant la cheminée, alternant entre canapé et tapis de soie. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi… Tellement de choses à rattraper…

Il m'embrasse dans le cou avant d'essayer de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je me détache de son corps pour l'en empêcher, le faisant râler.

Je regarde l'heure, il est presque midi, déjà…

-Je vais devoir y aller… j'annonce en soupirant.

Brutus m'enserre la taille et m'embrasse de force. J'aime le sentir contre moi…

-Tu dois faire quoi ? il me demande avant de s'emparer du lobe de mon oreille.

Hmm… Comment veut-il que je me concentre ! Je le laisse faire tandis qu'il devient de plus en plus entreprenant. Je ne suis pas à deux minutes près après tout…

Je réponds à ses caresses et le renverse pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui, me surprenant même à aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**oOo**

Bon, cette fois, je dois vraiment y aller… Les « deux minutes » se sont rapidement transformées en quelques heures, quelques jours… Nous avons fait nos asociaux, ne répondant à personne, ne restant que tous les deux. Il y avait tant à rattraper aussi. Je fixe ma bague tandis que Brutus remonte la fermeture éclair de ma robe rouge. Ça me fait bizarre de sentir quelque chose sur ma peau, comme quoi, on s'habitue vite à vivre nu…

Je me retourne vers Brutus. Je ne veux pas être amoureuse, je pense que je ne le suis pas. C'est juste… C'est juste que… C'est frustrant d'être seule ! Voilà, c'est ça. C'est juste ça, j'aime sa compagnie et ce qui va avec. Bon, j'avoue, j'aime beaucoup le sexe, plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer…

-A ce soir ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce. C'est juste le temps de rentrer chez moi, passer le bonjour à Lyme, téléphoner à Cashmere, me faire belle. Je secoue la tête, pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça ?

-C'est moi qui te fais rougir ? plaisante-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Crétin. Je ne rougis pas, j'ai juste affreusement chaud dans cette robe…

-Pas de bisou, je suppose ? tente-t-il.

Je souris.

-Bien tenté ! je réponds, amusée.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, il fait un peu frais. Je rentre rapidement chez moi. Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite je serai de retour !

J'allume la télé histoire d'avoir un fond sonore tandis que je nettoie la cuisine. Elle en avait grand besoin… Je vais prendre une douche avant de vérifier le répondeur. Vingt-trois messages… Je compose le numéro de Cashmere.

-Allô ? me répond une voix douce.

-Salut, c'est moi, je lance.

Un long silence me répond.

-Salut ? s'agaçe-t-elle. Tu disparais pendant quatre jours et tous ce qui te viens à l'esprit, c'est juste un « salut » ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'objecte jovialement. Disons que je fêtais mon anniversaire…

-Je le savais ! s'exclame-t-elle, toute trace de colère disparue. Je savais que vous vous remettrez ensemble ! Gloss me doit dix dollars au passage.

Et nous voilà toute les deux à rire comme deux adolescentes amoureuses. Euh non, deux adolescentes s'avouant quelque chose je voulais dire.

-Alors, continue-t-elle. C'était bien ?

Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle à ce petit air malicieux dans les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je réponds innocemment.

-Oh allez, Eno ! s'offusque-t-elle. Ne laisse pas dans l'ignorance l'endurcie célibataire que je suis ! Fais-moi rêver ! Il t'a fait monter au septième ciel ?

Je ris nerveusement. Je dois bien avouer que Cashmere est complètement décomplexée…

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas comme tous ces ados en chaleur du Un, râle-t-elle. Lui, il doit savoir te faire grimper au rideau ! Ah, je suis jalouse ! Et un peu frustrée… Bon, beaucoup…

De ce côté-là, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je dois bien l'admettre…

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, je finis par répondre. Tu serais tellement frustrée que tu en serais à vouloir coucher avec Johanna !

-Oh non ! rétorque-t-elle. Tous sauf Johanna ! Je préférerais encore Haymitch à la rigueur !

-Haymitch ? je m'étonne.

-Et bien, s'amuse-t-elle. Ça t'a rendu sourde à ce que je vois !

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, je râle.

J'entends un petit rire.

-Bah quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle. Il peut être assez sexy quand il est sobre… En tout cas, c'était un très beau garçon durant ses Jeux !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cashmere et ses fantasmes à la noix.

-Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel je te prie ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait, je te connais par cœur !

Je pouffe.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons ! je m'exclame, prenant grand soin de faire semblant de m'offusquer.

-Mais oui bien sûr…

Je lâche la tasse que je tenais dans la main. Faites-que j'ai mal compris.

-Enobaria ?

Je monte le son.

_«-Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants. »_

J'ai bien compris. Je m'assois, le téléphone toujours en main. Je tremble légèrement alors que les souvenirs m'assaillent. J'inspire et expire profondément quelques minutes afin de me calmer.

-Cashmere ? je murmure.

Le silence me répond. Un long silence. Elle doit également avoir du mal à comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, finit-elle par répondre sèchement.

Moi non plus… Et pourtant…

**oOo**

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! je hurle. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Plus maintenant !

Brutus me fait face, le visage sévère.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répond-il simplement. Tu sais très bien que je le ferai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je suis rouge de colère, complètement hors de moi.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! je rétorque en le poussant.

Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Tout ça pour un putain d'orgueil !

-Et si je suis tirée, je continue, plus calmement. Tu te porterais toujours volontaire ?

Il ne répond pas mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il hésiterait. Il veut y aller, il veut tuer, être de nouveau un héros…

Je me contrôle pour ne pas le frapper, pour ne pas le mordre. Je lui jette un regard noir.

-Bien, je lance, ayant compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'envie. Ça sera sans moi. J'espère que tu reviendras.

Il m'attrape le bras.

-Att…

-Non, je le coupe, dégageant mon bras de son étreinte. C'est finit Brutus, définitivement.

J'enlève ma bague de fureur et la lui jette.

-Et ce n'est pas une bague qui me fera changer d'avis.

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Je vois Lyme sur le chemin, elle a l'air intrigué. Le regard que je lui jette la décourage de venir.

J'ouvre ma porte avec force, la faisant claquer. Je tourne en rond, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis énervée, sérieusement énervée.

Je hurle. Je hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé. Je renverse la table, jette les chaises contre les murs, explose la vaisselle. Putain de Capitole.

Je renverse le réfrigérateur, jette les photos me représentant avec Brutus et Cashmere par la fenêtre. PUTAIN DE CAPITOLE !

Le téléphone sonne, j'arrache la prise et le propulse au sol, le faisant voler en éclat. Salope d'Everdeen…

J'explose la statue de verre que Gloss m'a offert. Je me laisse tomber au sol, en pleure. Pourquoi…

J'ai rompu avec Brutus… Je pleure toujours, de rage. Je me relève, donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur. J'ai la main en sang. J'ai mal. Je continue.

PUTAIN DE CAPITOLE ! PUTAIN DE CAPITOLE ! Putain de Capitole…

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je saute sur mon lit, enfouie la tête dans l'oreiller. Je le mords, je hurle.

Pourquoi… POURQUOI !

Tout est de sa faute… _Katniss Everdeen_... Je veux la tuer. Je _vais _la tuer. Elle vient de gâcher ma vie. Elle vient de détruire le peu que j'avais. Elle va le payer. Oh oui, elle va le payer amèrement.

**oOo**

Je n'ai pas revu Brutus depuis l'annonce. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi en fait. Lyme ne vient plus de toute façon, quelque chose à changer entre nous. Elle est de plus en plus distante.

J'en profite pour m'entraîner. Je sais que je vais être pigée, je ne suis pas dupe. Le Capitole va vouloir mettre toute ses idoles dans l'arène. Et j'en fais partie. Tous comme Cashmere et Gloss…

Je suis toujours en colère, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. L'état de la maison y aidant. Je ne peux plus téléphoner à Cashmere, ça me manque un peu.

J'espère que Brutus ne se portera pas volontaire… Je regarde ma main. Je m'étais habituée à cette bague…

**oOo**

Je m'habille le plus simplement possible, une robe noire m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire jolie. Je ne suis pas connue pour ma beauté, loin de là. Je dois juste paraître effrayante, garder un ton dur. Pas bien difficile avec la colère qui m'habite depuis plusieurs semaines.

Je sors et quitte le village des vainqueurs. J'arrive sur la place centrale rapidement. Il n'y a pas la même tension que d'habitude, au contraire. Les gens nous accueillent, moi et mes compères avec joie, ils nous applaudissent. Je monte sur la scène pour rejoindre mes six collègues femmes. Je me place machinalement à côté de Lyme. Brutus est de l'autre côté, au bout de la file des quatre vainqueurs masculin du district Deux.

L'hôte à l'air nerveux, ça fait dix ans qu'il est là. Je crois qu'il a fini par nous apprécier et n'aime pas devoir nous envoyer dans l'arène.

-Bonjour à tous, s'exclame-t-il lorsque tous sont prêts. Bienvenue pour ces soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games !

Une foule d'applaudissement retentie. Je souri. Un sourire jaune, certes, mais un sourire.

-Cette année, continu-t-il. Nous avons la chance d'avoir droit à une Expiation ! Et quoi de mieux que de revoir nos champions dans l'arène !

Il se dirige vers l'urne des hommes.

-Puisque il s'agit d'une année spéciale, j'ai décidé de commencer par les garçons !

Bizarre ça… Il prend un papier. Avant qu'il ne prononce le nom, Brutus s'avance.

-Je suis volontaire ! clame-t-il simplement.

L'hôte lâche le papier et applaudit mon ancien amant.

-Mais quel volontaire ! s'extasie-t-il. Veuillez applaudir bien fort notre premier volontaire.

Une fois les applaudissements finis, il se dirige vers l'urne des femmes. Il prend un papier et le lit aussitôt.

-Enobaria Galpon ! crie-t-il.

Je m'avance en souriant de plus belle. Je dois faire bonne impression, je m'y attendais, je ne suis donc pas surprise.

Par curiosité, je baisse la tête pour voir le papier tombé par terre, histoire de voir qui aurait dû être mon partenaire.

Je regarde le nom et fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour rester calme. Ils se sont foutus de nous. Rien n'est dû au hasard, ces Jeux ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Ils sonnent plus comme une punition.

Brutus qui a suivi mon regard ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la situation. Même s'il avait décidé de ne pas se porter volontaire, le sort ne lui aurait pas été favorable.

Foutu Capitole…

* * *

Et voilà! La suite, au prochain épisode ;-)


	6. Joyeux Hunger Games

Bonjour à tous!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Je suis vraiment content que ma vision d'Enobaria vous plaise :-)

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner Enobaria comme ça! Effectivement, je vais faire une suite mais voulant prendre plus de liberté et voulant marquer une véritable cassure dans la vie de Eno, je vais le faire dans une autre fiction! :-)

Si vous avez des questions, posez les moi en Mp/review, j'y répondrai dans un chapitre bonus! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur mon groupe facebook "Les Amiral Games" pour poser vos questions ou avoir des indications sur les prochains chapitres! :-D

Bonne lecture à vous, en attendant vos avis avec impatience!

* * *

**Joyeux Hunger Games**

Cashmere. Gloss. Tics. Volts. Finnick. La vieille. L'alcoolique. Les drogués. Les insupportables. La pétasse. Blight. Cecelia. Woof. Les bouseux. Chaff-n-a-qu-une-main. Seeder. Joli cœur. La salope…

Ces Hunger Games sont truqués.

-Nous pouvons gagner.

Je regarde Brutus. Bizarrement, depuis que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, il aurait fini dans les Jeux, je regrette de l'avoir quitté. Encore…

-Quoi ? je réponds.

-Les Jeux, répète-t-il. On peut s'en sortir tous les deux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Lyme me coupe.

-Il a raison. Survivez le plus longtemps possible, soyez les deux derniers et vous pourrez vous en sortir. S'il ne reste que vous deux, vu le précédent, le Haut-Juge ne pourra que vous laissez la vie.

Je ne sais pas… Snow laisserait-il cette situation se reproduire une nouvelle fois ?

Je hoche la tête, je ne veux pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Je pars du salon, j'ai besoin de dormir. Il faut que je réfléchisse, je vais devoir aller dans l'arène, je vais devoir me battre une nouvelle fois. Je vais devoir survivre une nouvelle fois…

Je me déshabille entièrement et plonge dans mon lit.

**oOo**

Je suis face à Brutus, il est en sang mais sourit. Je souris également, je suis épuisée mais heureuse. Nous avons gagné. Il commence à pleuvoir, abondamment. L'attente est longue, trop longue. Nos sourires se transforment en grimace. Qu'attendent-ils ? Pourquoi ne nous déclarent-ils pas gagnants des soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games ?

Nous nous regardons. Nous comprenons. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant…

Il lâche son arme, je fais de même.

Un dernier combat pour devenir une légende. Encore…

Il se jette sur moi, nos corps tombent violemment sur le sol, dans la terre transformée en gadoue par la pluie. Nous roulons, luttons, pleurons… Je me hais, je hais ce que je suis en train de faire.

Nous nous relevons, encore plus en sang, les vêtements arrachés.

Brutus chancèle, je ne réfléchis pas, je lui saute dessus. Je plante mes crocs dans son cou. C'est comme si je l'embrassais, oui, c'est juste comme…

Il s'effondre dans un râle, je l'ai tué. J'ai gagné. Je l'ai tué. Je…

Je suis allongée sur le sol boueux tandis que l'hovercraft vient me chercher. Je l'ai tué…

Je me réveille en hurlant, en sueur. Je me tâte le visage, touche les draps en soie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, juste un putain de cauchemar. Je frappe le lit de mon poing. Juste un putain de cauchemar. JUSTE UN PUTAIN DE CAUCHEMAR !

Je pars me doucher, me débarrasser de ces sueurs froides. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en faisais plus…

Je reste longtemps, j'ai chaud, ça me donne le tournis. J'ouvre les volants de la douche, je sors, fais un pas, trébuche. Des bras m'empêchent de tomber. Des bras ? Ma tête tourne…

-Doucement, me chuchote une voix. Du calme.

Brutus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ma tête…

-Excuse-moi, continue-t-il calmement. Je t'ai entendu crier…

Je crois que j'ai parlé mais je ne suis pas sûre… Je passe mon bras autour de son cou pour m'aider à marcher. Je le laisse me sécher, j'en suis incapable. Il me ramène à mon lit, du moins je crois que c'est mon lit. Il me borde et s'apprête à me quitter. J'arrive à le retenir je ne sais comment.

-Reste, j'espère avoir réussi à murmurer.

Gagné. Il s'allonge à côté de moi. J'ai le temps de me blottir contre son torse avant de plonger dans le néant.

**oOo**

Je veux la tuer. Je veux lui enfoncer son geai moqueur dans sa petite gueule de fille innocente pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec. C'est de sa faute si on en est là. Et bien évidemment, c'est elle qu'on regarde durant la Parade…

C'est elle qu'on regarde au début des entraînements.

Il est dix heures est la plupart des tributs ne sont pas là. Tant mieux, moins de concurrents.

Brutus part s'entraîner avec Chaff et Peeta tandis que Cashmere s'entraîne à l'arc. Elle a de bons restes. Je montre le tapis d'escrime a Gloss. Il bug, fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Mason nue et en train de s'huiler le corps. Je soupire, la réaction des mecs quand ils voient une jolie nana nue…

-Viens là, j'ordonne à Gloss en le tirant par le bras.

A peine arrivons nous sur la piste que l'alcoolique du Cinq rend son repas, du moins ce qu'il a bu. Je m'en détourne, le méprisant royalement. Gloss part rejoindre sa sœur tandis que je fais face à la tribut du Sept.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends cabot, me lance-t-elle. Vient te battre.

Je la regarde. Avec plaisir…

-Tu as si hâte que ça ? je réponds, ironique.

Pour toute réponse, elle me fait signe de venir. J'approche lentement, sur mes gardes. Comme si je n'avais jamais quitté l'arène. Ça me rappelle mon cauchemar, quand j'étais face à Brutus… J'ai un instant de déconcentration en y pensant, Mason en profite. Elle se jette sur moi, me renversant sur les tapis. Son corps nu glisse entre mes mains, je n'arrive pas à la contrer. Mais j'ai plus de force, je la repousse aisément.

Je me relève et lui fait face. Je réfléchis, je dois l'avoir en sachant que je ne peux pas l'attraper. On se tourne autour, je tente quand même de lui prendre le bras, en vain. Je finis par lui sauter dessus et la renverser. Je me mets accroupie sur elle et lui plaque les mains au sol. Elle essaye de se débattre.

-J'ai gagné, je déclare en souriant.

Elle me regarde, j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, je dois avouer que c'est une féroce combattante, rien que son regard le prouve. Une lueur de folie se reflète dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que…

Elle m'embrasse. Sur le coup je ne comprends pas. Jusqu'à ce que la situation s'inverse. Elle a profité de mon ébahissement pour me renverser et me plaquer au sol, hilare.

-J'ai gagné, corrige-t-elle de sa voix crécelle.

Je me dégage, en colère. Comment a-t-elle osé ! Je m'en vais rejoindre Brutus pour m'entraîner jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils mettent les tables de sorte qu'on mange tous sur une même rangée. Une fois fini, nous repartons pour les entraînements. Everdeen est plus présente, elle part faire des hamacs avec Cashmere et Gloss avant de venir me voir. Si elle savait à quel point je la déteste… A quel point j'ai envie de lui enfoncer mes crocs dans son maigre cou.

-Salut, lance-t-elle en prenant une petite épée.

Je me concentre sur mon mannequin.

-Salut, je réponds sèchement.

-Ça va ? continue-t-elle sans se laisser démonter

Je l'ignore. Puis finit par lui répondre. Elle ne reste pas longtemps, elle a compris que je n'ai pas envie de faire copine-copine avec elle. Elle part faire du tir à l'arc, comme si elle en avait besoin…

Tous la regardent. Moi aussi. Avec une profonde haine.

**oOo**

Je regarde tour à tour Brutus et mes deux amis du Un, abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Il en est hors de question, je siffle.

Brutus soupire.

-Je vous l'avais dit…

Cashmere me prend par les épaules.

-Réfléchis Eno, essaye-t-elle de me raisonner. Plus près de nous elle sera, plus facilement on pourra la tuer.

Certes… Mais quand même…

-Et son crétin de partenaire ? je maugrée.

-Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, réponds Gloss. C'est peut-être celui qui est le plus innocent de nous tous… Il n'a rien d'un vainqueur, il mourra facilement.

Ça, pour servir à rien, il ne sert à rien… Il ne doit sa survie qu'à sa bonne étoile. Une bonne étoile du nom de Katniss Everdeen.

-Je refuse, je confirme. On ne peut que compter sur nous quatre, on la tuera autrement.

Cashmere acquiesce.

-Bien, comme tu veux, soupire-t-elle.

**oOo**

-Enobaria Galpon, district Deux.

Je m'avance et entre dans la salle d'évaluation. A voir l'état des mannequins, Brutus a dû prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa force légendaire… Je regarde le Haut-Juge.

-Vous avez un quart d'heure, s'exclame-t-il.

Je me dirige vers le râtelier où je prends une fine épée et des couteaux. Un muet entre dans la pièce et prend un énorme cimeterre avant de se mettre en garde. Je le jauge, il vu sa prise en main, il sait s'en servir.

Mais je suis plus forte. En à peine quelques passes, je lui ai tranché la main et planté mes couteaux dans sa poitrine. Je ne le regarde pas et me tourne vers les juges.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

J'ai obtenu un dix, comme Brutus. Cashmere et Gloss ont eu neuf.

**oOo**

Caesar Flickerman reste toujours aussi énervant. Nous avons décidé de coordonner nos interviews. Gloss et Cashmere accentuent sur le fait que nous sommes les meilleurs vainqueurs tandis qu'avec Brutus nous rappelons que nous sommes des carrières, des machines à tuer. Un paradoxe pour espérer que cette édition sera assez spéciale pour nous permettre de rentrer tous les quatre…

C'était sans compter sur cette salope et son baratineur de petit copain qui lâche un « scoop ». Elle est autant enceinte que moi. Une émeute éclate, tous se passe vite.

Nous sommes séparés, des Pacificateurs réussissent tant bien que mal à nous raccompagner à nos appartements. Je me retrouve seule, juste avec Brutus.

Il me regarde, je le regarde. Non, je ne veux pas. J'avais dit non. Tant pis, trop tard.

Je me laisse aller, je le laisse faire. Nous ne faisons rien d'interdit, juste une sorte de réconfort, après tout, c'est peut-être notre dernière nuit…

Je perds la notion du temps, je crois que Lyme nous a vu. En tout cas, elle ne nous a pas interrompus, et nous sommes restés sur le grand canapé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on a avec les canapés…

Je suis dans ses bras, je suis bien, on sonne, je me rappelle. Nous sommes toujours dans ces foutus Jeux. Nous nous rhabillons rapidement, peut-être un peu trop… Cashmere éclate de rire quand elle voit que Brutus à sa chemise à l'envers.

-Quelque chose me dit que si nous étions arrivés plus tôt… sous-entend-t-elle.

Je fais comme si je ne comprenais pas et lui souris.

-Vous voulez ? je demande gentiment.

Gloss se gratte la tête tandis que Cashmere rougit.

-On voulait savoir si ça vous dit qu'on dorme tous ensemble ce soir ? murmure-t-elle. Qu'on passe une dernière soirée ensemble…

Je me tourne vers Brutus afin d'obtenir son consentement. Ca remet nos plans en questions mais ce n'est pas grave, une dernière soirée peut faire du bien au moral.

En fait, c'est pire. Nous dormons tous dans la même chambre, celle de Brutus, après avoir mis plusieurs matelas côté à côte. Cashmere s'est blottie contre moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle va devoir mourir pour que je survive. Et s'ils ne restent que nous quatre, que va-t-il se passer ? Il faudrait que je les tue… Je ne peux pas…

Je regarde Brutus, il ne dort pas, je pense qu'il se pose les mêmes questions.

**oOo**

Lyme me fixe, quelque chose s'est réellement brisée entre nous. Elle fuit mon regard.

-Soixante secondes, déclare une voix au haut-parleur.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle me prend dans mes bras.

-Survis, murmure-t-elle près de mon oreille. Fuis les combats, prends Brutus avec toi. Assurez-vous de survivre assez de temps.

Quoi ? Que veut-elle dire ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander. Elle me pousse dans le tuyau avant de partir.

Le sas se referme, je monte. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle momentanément. Je maugrée en me rendant compte que je suis entourée d'eau. Un immense lac coupé par douze bandes de sables immergeant de l'eau. La corne se trouve sur une île au milieu, là où toutes les bandes se rejoignent. A ma gauche, une bande, à ma droite, Gloss. Cashmere se trouve plus loin, Brutus à côté de la salope…

Le gong retenti, je préfère prendre quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'aucune bête ne se trouve dans l'eau. Quelques secondes qui me sont fatales. Non seulement il ne s'agit que d'une étendue d'eau archi-salé mais j'ai aussi perdu une avance considérable. Je dois me dépêcher, Everdeen a atteint la corne avant nous. Au moment où j'atteins le centre, je vois Brutus plonger afin d'éviter de se prendre une flèche. Elle se retourne vers Gloss et moi, je plonge et évite sa flèche. Après être revenu à la surface, je constate que mon allié a été moins rapide, sa cuisse étant légèrement entaillée.

Odair et la fille partent, pour sauver son crétin de partenaire je suppose. Je ne laisse pas l'occasion passer, je fonce sur la pile d'armes. Gloss, Cashmere et Brutus me rejoignent. Nous prenons chacun une arme, ça y est, nous sommes maîtres de la corne. Nos ennemis directs ne cherchent pas à la reprendre et s'enfuient vers la forêt.

Nous nous retournons vers les autres, beaucoup n'ont pas encore quitté leur plaque. Pas étonnant, la plupart ne savent pas nager. Je tente de lancer un couteau vers Mason mais elle est hors de portée, elle a réussi à s'enfuir avec son partenaire et les deux intellos du Trois. Pourquoi les prendre ? Ils ne lui seront d'aucune utilité…

Brutus lance un épieu qui vient se loger dans la poitrine du drogué du Six avant de plonger vers ceux qui essayent de nager. Gloss le suit. Je me retourne et fait face au vieux sourd, Woof il me semble. Il lève les mains en signe de paix, je lui lance mon poignard dans la gorge. Nous sommes dans les Jeux, plus de pitié. Cashmere a réussi à trouver un arc et tire aussi vite qu'elle le peut sur les tributs qui s'enfuient. Cecelia est touché par deux fois, à l'épaule et dans la nuque il me semble. Nos deux partenaires reviennent, après avoir massacrés les tributs du Neuf et la femme du Dix. Il n'y a plus de victime à faire, les autres se sont enfuis.

Huit coups de canons résonnent. Huit adversaires de moins. Nous prenons le temps de voir ce que contient la corne. Je grimace, seulement des armes, pas de nourriture, pas d'eau.

-Il va falloir bouger, constate Brutus.

Nous acquiesçons, il fait chaud, il nous faut de l'eau. Après avoir rassemblé des armes, nous partons en direction de la jungle, à l'opposé du clan de la salope. On marche longtemps, en silence, la langue pâteuse. Les garçons ont défait leur tenue pour rester torse nu.

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je finis par déclarer, il n'y a pas de point d'eau.

Brutus prend une épée et se dirige vers une pousse de bambou. D'un seul geste, il en coupe un en deux. Une gerbe d'eau nous éclabousse en même temps.

-L'eau est dans les arbres, conclut-il. C'était le cas dans l'édition de Lyme.

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers un autre bambou, y faisant une légère entaille cette fois-ci. Je prends ensuite une feuille et m'en sers pour que l'eau coule jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je prends un plaisir fou à me désaltérer, à sentir ce liquide couler en moi. Je me relève et constate que tous font comme moi.

Nous décidons de rester la nuit ici. Je prends le premier tour avant de laisser ma place à Gloss. Je me réveille en sursaut, un coup de canon.

-Par où ? je demande à Cashmere.

Nous nous levons et regardons la jungle.

-En face, de l'autre côté je dirais, répond-elle.

Pourvu que ça soit Everdeen… Je retourne me coucher.

Nous passons la journée du lendemain à traverser la jungle. Brutus a remarqué qu'il se passait des choses bizarres périodiquement. On en a déduit que l'arène était composé de piège, réagissant à une heure particulière. Nous ne restons donc jamais en place, surtout depuis qu'une gigantesque vague a failli nous ensevelir. Elle s'est arrêtée à quelques centimètres du pied de Gloss…

Les sponsors nous ont envoyés de la nourriture, j'ai même eu droit à un thé à la rose de la part de Lyme. Ça me réconforte dans un sens, j'en déduis qu'elle pense encore à moi. Je repense à ses derniers mots… Survis…

Les éclairs. La jungle devient trop dangereuse, nous décidons de rejoindre le centre de l'arène, voir si quelques tributs ne se sont pas réfugiés à la corne d'abondance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents en constatant que le groupe d'Everdeen s'y trouve. Nous nous regardons tous. D'un accord silencieux, nous entrons dans l'eau et nageons jusqu'aux abords de la corne. Tics a l'air d'avoir perdu la tête. Seule elle regarde dans notre direction. Gloss et Cashmere vont vers elle tandis qu'avec Brutus nous sortons de l'eau derrière la corne, hors de leur champ de vision. Mon partenaire empoigne un épieu tandis que je prépare des couteaux.

Gloss passe à l'action en tranchant le cou de Tics tandis que Cashmere fonce sur Mason et Everdeen. Dans le même temps, Brutus jette son épieu sur Peeta alors que je me concentre sur Odair.

La suite des évènements reste floue dans ma tête. Brutus me tire par la manche, je cours derrière lui sans chercher à comprendre. Un coup de canon retentit, Tic. Un deuxième, un troisième… Cashmere… Non… Pas elle ! SALOPE D'EVERDEEN ! Je cours toujours, je m'enfonce dans la jungle, je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je ne veux pas y penser, JE NE VEUX PAS !

Je trébuche contre une racine, tombe et roule jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre me retienne. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas lâcher une putain de larme. Je suis Enobaria, je suis un monstre. Et les monstres, ça ne pleure pas.

Brutus m'aide à me relever, dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il comprend ma douleur, qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Je crois que lui aussi a du chagrin, il avait fini par se lier avec Cashmere et Gloss. Mais ils devaient mourir pour que l'on puisse survivre…

Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter mais nous devons nous reposer, tant pis pour les pièges. Brutus me fait me coucher, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Puis je prends son tour. Je me sens mal, affreusement mal. Cashmere… Elle est… Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à nos conversations, à sa joie, ses sourires, notre complicité… Elle va affreusement me manquer… J'aurais pu tuer Gloss de mes mains si ça avait pu la sauver, quitte à ce qu'elle m'en veuille toute sa vie. Mais maintenant…

Le fil de mes pensées est interrompu, quelque chose m'intrigue. Plus que le silence, il me semble apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans le fond. Quelque chose qui se rapproche. Je réveille Brutus. Il s'agit d'un brouillard, et d'un brouillard qui avance vite. On ne cherche pas à comprendre s'il est dangereux. Nous partons aussitôt, courant le plus vite possible pour éviter de se faire prendre. Chose réussie.

Le soleil se lève tandis que Brutus se repose enfin. L'arène est une horloge géante, chaque quart est actif toute les douze heures. Nous passons la journée dans la jungle, essayant de trouver la bande à Everdeen. Je bous intérieurement, je veux la tuer, la faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Il fait nuit, nous sommes tombés sur Mason mais nous l'avons perdue de vue. C'est rageant… Brutus n'a presque rien dit de la journée.

-Eno, murmure-t-il.

Il s'arrête.

-Quoi ? je demande.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?

Il est sérieux. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi sérieux. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Je t'ai toujours aimée Enobaria, lâche-t-il.

Et voilà, c'est dit. Ça ne devait être que du sexe, que du putain de sexe entre adultes consentants…

-Je sais que tu ne répondras pas, continu-t-il, amère. Mais je voulais que tu le saches, au cas où…

Au cas où quoi ? Je veux répondre mais quelqu'un surgit brusquement des bois. Chaff… Brutus se précipite sur lui, épieu contre épieu. Je vais pour l'aider quand une hache siffle près de mon oreille. Mason. Je me retourne et sors mon épée courte. Nous nous jaugeons, cette fois, pas le droit à l'erreur, ce n'est plus un jeu. Je me précipite, frappe, elle pare. Nous échangeons plusieurs coups, je fais en sorte d'avoir Brutus dans mon champ de vision. Il s'en sort bien, Chaff se retrouve couvert de plaies. Je repousse Johanna, Peeta apparaît. Ça se complique. Je blesse Johanna au bras, j'échappe de peu à la décapitation.

La suite se déroule très vite, trop vite. Brutus embroche Chaff, n'arrive pas à retirer son épieu. Il le lâche, se retourne, se fait poignarder par Peeta…

-NON ! je hurle.

Une détonation retentie, nous envoyant voler avec Johanna et Peeta. Non… Je tente de me relever, tout tourne autour de moi. Je m'effondre, incapable de me mettre sur mes deux pieds. J'avance à quatre pattes, il a l'air d'être si loin…

Non… Pas lui… Je pleure. Je ne me cache plus… J'arrive enfin près de lui. Il respire à peine. Je m'assois tant bien que mal à côté de lui. Pourquoi…

Il tente de parler, en vain. Je mets mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut…

Il tend la main droite, me caresse la joue, essuie mes larmes. Il sourit. Il tend tant bien que mal l'autre main et me montre son contenu. Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus. La bague… Je pleure de plus belle. Ce n'était pas que du sexe, ce n'était pas que du sexe…

Je pleure parce qu'il a fallu attendre ce moment pour m'en rendre compte…

Je pleure parce qu'il vient de fermer les yeux…

Je pleure parce que sa main tombe…

Je pleure…

-Je t'aime… je souffle. Je t'ai toujours aimé… Je suis désolé…

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un geste anodin, un geste d'amour, un geste que je lui ai toujours refusé…

Brutus…

Le noir m'entoure, je crois que je m'évanouis, j'espère…


End file.
